This invention relates generally to friction clutches, and has particular reference to a novel clutch construction that enables the clutch to operate as either a push or pull type clutch with only a minimal change in working parts.
As is well known in the art, the free inner ends of the release levers of heavy duty vehicular clutches may be either pushed or pulled by the release mechanism to disengage the clutch. Pull type clutches are used primarily when it is desired to utilize a clutch brake, and clutch brakes are normally employed in connection with relatively large, non-synchronized transmissions where there are high inertial forces. Push type clutches are usually cheaper to make and therefore are used in connection with smaller transmissions where clutch brakes are not needed.
Heretofore, push and pull type clutches have had quite different constructions, particularly with respect to the disengagement mechanisms, and this has required clutch manufacturers to maintain two different kinds of tooling and separate parts inventories all of which increases the cost of manufacture. Accordingly, there exists a need for a clutch construction that will enable the clutch to be built as either a push or pull type in an economical and efficient manner.